


Painted Siren

by LetoaSai



Series: Sing to me [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Sora, Best Friends, Demisexual Sora, Feelings, Laughter, M/M, Riku loves watching Sora paint, Singing, Siren Riku, Sirens, Sora loves company, indoor siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Humans were food, but Riku couldn't be convinced that Sora was anything but a beautiful land siren. For the first time in his life, he had someone he wanted to spend time with, someone he'd protect.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sing to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522925
Comments: 26
Kudos: 193





	Painted Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

“Sora!” Riku couldn’t stop laughing. Sora’s laughter was contagious and Riku found that for the first time in years he was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. 

“Just a little more!” Sora fell again, unable to take Riku’s weight while laughing. 

A month of friendship had had a strange effect on both of them. Sora was happier with someone to talk to and Riku thought about more than just his stomach. When he sang now it was for the pleasure of singing and to see Sora smile. 

Riku was fascinated by watching Sora create things out of nothing too. There were all kinds of carvings and sculptures that he worked on on the beach. Riku would lay beside him in the warm sand for hours, watching Sora work on whatever his newest project was. 

He would sing softly, his stomach twisting with all these strange feelings when Sora didn’t respond correctly. Sora didn’t get all dopey eyed and stupid. He didn’t act like prey. Stupid groups that was to be lured in and eaten. Sora was different. 

He was a land siren; pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty voice. Every time he told Riku he had the prettiest singing voice he felt himself curl into knots. 

What he wanted to see next was Sora painting. Only Sora didn’t paint outside because of all the wind and sand. He’d brought out paintings for Riku to see but it wasn’t the same at all, he wanted to see Sora paint in the moment. 

Hence the reason Sora had his arms wrapped around Riku’s torso, walking backwards up the beach and half dragging him towards his house. 

“I can do it myself!” Riku laughed, tail thrashing back and forth.

“I’m helping!” Sora giggled, getting back onto shaky legs, pulling Riku along with him against “You’re not! Stop snake wiggling!” 

“I don’t know what that means!” Riku was breathing hard, tears pouring down his face from laughter. 

When Sora got to his porch stairs he sat on the bottom step, shaking from laughter with Riku still draped across his stomach. It was almost painful at this point, but no less funny. 

“Snakes are like eels.” Sora finally managed to say. “Like your lower half.” 

Riku snorted and sat up awkwardly. It was always easier in water than it was on land but Sora couldn’t breathe underwater and Riku was flexible. 

“Mm?” Riku looked at his own tail. “I guess it’s a little like that?” 

“Must make it easier to swim or something. Just makes you wiggly on land.” Sora said, hints of amusement in his voice. “I bet you’d be tall if you had legs.” 

“Taller than you.” Riku teased. 

“Hey! You don’t know that for sure!” 

Riku snickered, enjoying being able to laugh. “Are you sure?” Riku rolled off Sora onto his front and used his hands to help him climb the three stairs with his tail following along smoothly. 

“Well if you did that you could have come up the beach yourself.” Sora said, mirth in his expression. 

“I told you!” Riku grinned, thudding his fist against the porch. 

“Nu uh!” Sora was reduced to giggles again. Standing up and going to open his door so Riku could enter his little house took more effort than he would have liked but the whole ordeal was just too funny. 

It was a little strange to be so close to the ground with Sora towering over him. They were so used to sitting side by side but Riku’s curiosity trumped everything. He’d never come this far inland. He’d never seen inside a human’s house either, but Sora was a land siren. It made him different. Special.

“Come in here, i paint in here where the light is better. Can i paint you?” Sora asked, walking into a room across the home where there were huge windows. 

“Paint me?” Riku crawled on his hands and belly, feeling oddly like an eel now that the thought was in his head. It was so strange being in the covered house. The floor changed textures and he couldn’t begin to comprehend all the things he was seeing for the first time. The colors were interesting and he felt stupidly warm when he saw a little basket on a low table filled with things that Riku had brought Sora from under the water. 

Sea glass, shells, pearls. Anything he found that was interesting and hoped Sora might like. Sora always did. His eyes got bright and the smallest thing put the happiest smile on his face. Riku liked making him smile. 

“Yeah, pretty siren. I doubt i’d be able to sell it. I wouldn’t want to part with it.” Sora grinned at him. “You can climb onto the sofa to get more comfortable.” 

Riku nodded and looked around. There were bits and bobs of Sora’s art work all over the little house. The air still smelled like the sea and Sora which he loved. It was however, a little strange looking up and not seeing the sky but this was a safe place. 

“Riku?” 

“Mm?” 

“The sofa?” Sora nodded with his head while his was arms were full of paint bottles. 

Riku blinked slowly. “Oh.” He climbed up the piece of furniture and sank into it. “Eh! Sora!” 

Sora hummed out a huff of laughter. “It’s soft, right? Comfy.” 

“I...Yeah?” Riku muttered quietly, not expecting it to give under him every time he shifted but it continued to do so. It was soft like sand but molded to him more like wet sand without the mess. “Um…” 

“Want some help?” Sora’s look was soft and not teasing. That was another thing Riku liked. Sora didn’t look at him like he was stupid for not knowing human things. 

“Just getting comfortable.” Riku excused, his tail too long for the couch. 

“Here.” Sora appeared in front of him, helping Riku relax on his side with his tail draped over the arm of the couch, “Better?” 

“Much.” Riku sighed, looking around again. “I’ve been wondering what it looked like in here. I didn’t realize it was a bunch of little rooms.” 

“Mhm.” Sora grabbed another pillow of a chair to put under Riku’s head to help prop him up. “One to sleep, eat, bathe, and paint. Though i guess not everyone has a room to paint. That’s just me.” 

Sora set up his easel and Riku watched completely engrossed. “Can you turn it so i can see you?” 

“The painting?” 

“No, you. I want to see you painting.” Riku said. “I’ll see the actual painting when you’re done.” 

Sora’s smile glowed a little and he shifted his chair so Riku could see him. “You are so weird.” 

“Sirens like pretty things.” Riku repeated it often. The best part in the last month was when Sora went from laughing at the absurdity of his comment to finally believing the Riku meant what he said. 

“You’re looking at me like i asked to paint you like one of my french girls.” Sora muttered. 

Riku shrugged. “I don’t know what that means. You can paint me though.” 

Sora did a dance in his seat, a funny little movement and Riku had to wonder if Sora was even aware he'd done it. It was odd that people didn’t flock to Sora. 

Yes, he lived outside of the bigger human dwellings but what did that really matter? Humans should have been drawn to him. Any proper siren could beckon humans with hardly a glance and Sora shouldn’t have been any different. Still, he was lonely. His friends and family scattered, leaving Sora here alone. 

He watched Sora do a quick rough sketch with his pencils before he started actually painting. A Sora with a project was a serene Sora. He looked so relaxed and happy and it made Riku’s heart thud faster. This was Sora in his element. Like Riku in the water, Sora creating something was a thing of beauty.

Riku started singing, partly to pass the time and partly because it’s what he felt like doing when he looked at his new friend. He no longer tried to lure him closer to devour him and instead just sang. When Sora began to hum along unconsciously Riku’s smile grew. Making Sora smile was so much more fulfilling than making himself so desirable that Sora would do anything for him. 

The fact that Sora had no problem doing what he wanted all by himself was humbling. Sora was that kind and having someone doing little things for him because they _wanted_ to and not because Riku demanded it was a brand new feeling. 

Riku’s stomach did a flip every time Sora glanced at him. Right now wasn’t one of his normal warm looks, but a more critical eye of an artist. He wasn’t looking at Riku, he was looking over him. He painted with a focus and only had to ask Riku twice to stop fidgeting. 

“Do you paint others?” Riku asked between songs, tail twitching lazily. 

“Not paintings really. I have drawn sketches of most of my friends. No one ever wants to sit still long enough for me to paint them. I appreciate you letting me, by the way.” 

“It’s not like it’s hard. I get to lay on this comfortable squishy thing and looking around your home. It’s fairly interesting.” 

“Some people find it boring.” 

“Hm,” Riku made a soft disagreeing noise. “I’m not bored. I like watching you make things. It’s incredible.” 

“Well we can take a break for a little while if you want. Are you okay? I know you don’t like drying out.” 

Riku shrugged. It was true, but dry was a foreign concept to him that he’d only been getting used to recently. He _was_ getting used to it. The feel of his skin and scales were different but not necessarily in a bad way. 

“It’s…” He shrugged. “Not awful. Maybe next time i’ll bring a bucket of water with me to dip my hands in or something.” 

Sora looked at him, concern building. “I could go get one.” 

Riku shook his head. “I’m not desperate or dying.” 

“But if you’re uncomfortable…” Sora paused, “Wait, let me try something.” He got up, digging through one of his boxes before grabbing something and heading to another part of the house where Riku could hear water running. It was an odd sort of sound since it wasn’t like the usual water he was used to hearing. 

“What are you doing?” Riku called, endlessly curious. 

When Sora returned it was with a weird bottle. “How’s this?” Sora asked, spraying his tail once with a mist of water. 

Oh, the touch of water was cold and made his scales tingle but it wasn’t unpleasant. “What’s what?” 

“A spray bottle filled with water. You can sprits yourself to stay a little damp. Wanna try?” 

“Yeah,” Riku made a grabby gesture and took the bottle in fascination. For all Sora was obsessed with the beach and the sea with its hidden treasures, Riku was constantly in awe of the things humans made. He sprayed himself with water, starting at his tail and working his way up until he sprayed his face. It was fun and it felt good. 

Sora chuckled, that sound like music. “I’m glad that helps. I’m sorry i didn’t think of it sooner. I thought i’d have to put you in the bathtub or something.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Mmm,” Sora shrugged. “Like a giant bowl you can lay in and fill up with water.” 

That sounded nice… if they did that maybe they could both be in the water for a while and Sora could breathe still. 

“That sounds fine too.” 

Sora hummed, “I’ll show you when i’m done painting. Is that okay?” 

“Mhm,” Riku nodded, occupied now with the spray bottle. “How much longer?” 

“We can stop if you want?” 

Riku shook his head. “Just curious.” 

“Well,” Sora looked back at his canvas. “Probably several more hours to be honest but i’ve got most of the ground work for it finished. I probably only need you to model a little while longer and i can go back with details at any time.” 

Riku nodded, already falling deep in thought. He’d seen Sora’s paintings before and always thought them beautiful. If he could do them in a couple hours, how talented did that make him?

“Can you teach me?” He asked. “To make something?” 

Sora’s attention jerked back to him, eyes sparkling. “Really?” 

Riku stared, throat dry. Sora was beautiful. “Yes. Anything. Painting. One of the other crafts.” he fiddled with the bracelet he happily wore. Not only had it been a gift from Sora but he’d made it for no reason at all. “I want to try.” 

“Of course!” Sora beamed. “That’ll be so much fun! We could- Okay, let me finished this and then we’ll pick something out to do. Riku, this is going to be fun!” 

“Makes you happy?” Riku asked, watching him while absent-mindedly spraying his tail.

Soa nodded and took his seat again to start painting. “Art is always nice to do with a friend. My friends would do things with me when we were kids but i guess they out grew it, or they just learned to love other hobbies. I haven’t had someone to even color with in a few years. I’m really excited.” 

Pride swelled somewhere in Riku’s chest. He made Sora happy. Others hadn’t realized he was lonely. They hadn’t realized he was a treasure. They hadn’t realized all the little ways they could earn a smile. 

Riku knew he was possessive, but gaining Sora’s happiness was the biggest conquest he’d ever taken. He’d protect it. 

He started singing again, happy to see the smile stretch out on Sora’s lips as he turned to his painting focus. Watching him paint was a little different from watching him sculpt. So much of his attention was on his project but Riku didn’t feel slighted in the least. After all, this project was of him. 

“You have the prettiest voice.” Sora sighed contently nearly an hour later, sitting back in his chair and relaxing his shoulders. 

“That’s up for debate.” Riku muttered. He’d heard Sora laugh, speak, sing. Land sirens must not have been too shabby but Sora was by far the best. Nothing would convince Riku otherwise. 

Sora threw him a fond look and spun the canvas around, “Want to see?” 

Riku pushed up onto his elbows and felt his heart thud a little faster. He reached up to touch his hair and felt strangely warm all over. “Is that really me? Is that what i look like?” 

It wasn’t finished yet, not if Sora’s other paintings were anything to go by, but it was so very beautiful already. Riku’s features were soft, gentle eyes all for Sora with his mouth twisted into a bit of a smirk. 

He was dipped into the sofa with his tail fanned out in a million shades of silver that matched his hair. 

“It’s wonderful, Sora.” Riku muttered, wanting to touch but the paint was still wet. “Thank you.” 

Sora shook his head slowly, his nose pink. “Thank you for sitting so long. It’s nice to have someone to talk to while i paint. While i do anything really. I’ve gotten so used to talking to myself.” 

“Oh?” Riku smiled. “What do you talk to yourself about?” 

“Ah?” Sora laughed, looking shy. “Most of the time i’m trying to figure out what i’ll make next and it’s hard but it hasn’t been lately. You must be my muse.” 

Muse. He was a muse. He’d take that. 

“Good. I’m glad.” Riku paused, head tilting as sounds drifting in through the open windows. 

Singing. Two strong siren voices were molded together, weaving a dance of a tune that would lure anyone to their demise. The harmonies were pretty and were definitely after one thing. Food. 

“Sora don’t listen!” Riku said loudly, reaching for him and nearly falling off the sofa at the same time. 

“Whoa!” Sora met him halfway, trying to catch him and roll him back onto the sofa before he fell off. “What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t listen!” Riku look frantic, covering Sora’s ears with his hands. _How dare they._ When he got his hands on them they’d never even think of coming after his land siren again. 

“Riku?” Sora asked worried, placing his hands lightly over Riku’s. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’ll get rid of them, just don’t listen.” Riku said, tail thrashing in his panic as he tried to sit up but the sofa was just to squishy for his balance. 

Sora looked confused and pulled Riku’s hand away to listen. “Oh.” 

“Sora, don’t!” 

Sora just shrugged. “It’s just other sirens right? Whatever.” 

Riku stared, shaking with adrenaline but.. Sora was… Sora right? He was a land siren. “You don’t…” He started carefully. “Feel their draw?” 

“Nah.” Sora laughed, understanding dawning. “Same as always. Those are two voices though right? That’s new. If i was going to fall victim to a voice, it would be yours, don’t worry.” 

“Mine?” Riku’s heart thudded harder. 

“Sure, i told you. You have the prettiest voice. I’m not interested in the other sirens passing by.” Sora smiled. 

“Okay.” Riku swallowed. Sora was Sora... “Okay good.” 

This was new, so very new. He’d never been so afraid before. Not that someone would steal a meal out from under him but that someone would hurt Sora. He couldn’t bear the thought of it. Should he find out that a siren hurt his Sora, the seas would taste his rage for decades. It was a scary thought, but his land siren held that power over him. 

It was fortunate that Sora seemed immune to calls from the deep. Still, next time he was back in the ocean, he was going to fillet Lea and Terra for even attempting to take his Sora. 

“Thanks for worrying.” Sora smiled, brushing Riku’s hair out of his face, and wasn't that a daring move. Sora didn't like to be touched, he didn't put himself in a position to touch others often, not like that. He touched Riku's hair...“That’s kinda nice. People rarely even check up on me anymore for all they threaten to come visit. Means you care.” 

“I care.” Riku said quickly. “I do. I won’t let any of them think they can hurt you. You’re my friend.” 

Sora’s gaze was warm, fidgety but happy. “Thanks Riku. I really don’t think i’d have followed this song outside, but i’m glad you were here anyway.” 

“Always.” Riku mumbled, curling enough that his tail loosely curled around Sora. “I’ll be around for as long as you want me…” 

“That’s a long time.” Sora muttered, oddly content in something so tantalizingly close to an embrace. 

“Yes…” 

There was a silence between them, a comfortable one that was easy to share and the singing was there to be ignored. This was the best friendship of their lives. The heaviness between them was like a blanket, comfortable. 

“Want to color? That might be a fun place to start.” Sore finally asked, his voice little more than a whisper. 

Riku was staring to like that funny feeling in his stomach. “I’d love to.”


End file.
